


make me yours?

by Laeana



Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 70th Anniversary Grand Prix, Bad Race, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Daniel needs a hug, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Hugs, Lando needs a hug, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, and affection, and hugs, and then they talk about wedding, different reasons, just max teasing daniel, lots of kisses, to sum up : fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Max won, Daniel had a bad race.That's all.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	make me yours?

First.

Max wants to laugh because, honestly, he's first. Amazing race, just really satisfying.

What can he say more ? He enjoyed everything and had his eyes riveted on the track. To race, to win. He always wants to win and this season isn’t the right place to do it but, either way, he’s on the highest step of the podium.

Champagne again upon him. 

Trophy in his hand that weighs a bit heavy. But so, so, so worth it.

Gosh.

He can’t say he’s welcomed by an overly enthusiastic crowd of fans but there is his team. This is where he belongs. And that is largely enough for him.

He doesn’t plan great celebrations, he just wants to find his boyfriend and cuddle. Far from everyone else. Deep down as a secret.

Secret that both their teams know but what can they do ? They utterly live in the same apartment in Monaco. 

He smiles as he rushes out to Daniel’s room. He always memorizes the road pretty quickly. Useful in every situation. It’s where you can be sure to find him if he’s not in his own room.

He enters without knocking and his joy slowly fades when he sees his aussie’s face. Upset, angry. 

Of course, he knows what happened there. He always makes sure he hears about the race of the oldest. He does it as a formality, it’s just so ... normal.

“Sorry, Max, I’m not in the mood ...” whispers his boyfriend, without even looking at him.

He stands awkwardly next to the door, parted between going back or advancing. He doesn’t know what’s right, he doesn’t know what he can do. He’s always scared of them arguing. He never likes it. He loves Daniel too much and they deserve better than screams, tears and cold and empty beds.

“Can ... can I stay?” He asks shyly, unsure of himself.

The other driver’s face cracks into a small smile before he opens his arms.

“C’mere babe.”

He doesn’t need to hear it twice before diving in the embrace, finally feeling perfectly fine. At home. That’s okay, he doesn’t need to celebrate especially this victory ... even though he had such trouble before obtaining it.

As long as he’s in Daniel’s arms. 

Max tries to stay positive. Not bitter. Because it would be egoistic from him to ask his boyfriend to be that happy for him when himself had a bad race. That’s just a bit of deception. Not much. He doesn’t want to think about it anymore.

The aussie plays with his hair quietly. He stays on his lap, closing his eyes. 

“You know I’m proud of you Max.” starts the oldest without stopping his moves “Nothing could erase that. I’m sorry if I’m wasting the mood like that.”

“No ! No, no need to celebrate, I mean ... the most important is that we are together ?”

He can feel Daniel’s laugh brushing his neck. A breath. He quakes. He can’t help but feeling a bit aroused by the situation, he manages to contain himself, somehow.

“I love you, my lil’ champ’.” his aussie’s smile on his skin changes into a sigh “I always think you deserve better than that.”

“Than what ? Don’t you dare say « than me », because the only thing I want, the only person I think spending my whole life with is you, Dan. You know it.”

“Yeah. Yeah, the only thing that ever stopped me from giving you a ring was your age.”

“I’m 22 by now.”

“Does that mean you want one?”

Max hisses slightly before stepping back, getting off of his partner’s lap. He then raises one eyebrow.

“More like you’re getting older and older you know. That’s none of my concern.”

He turns toward the exit.

“Come back here you lil- !“

Daniel manages to catch him (that’s not like he was walking that fast) and wraps his arms around his waist. He can’t help but whistle at the touch. So soft, really soft.

“I know what you’re doing, Max.”

Simple call. But, yeah. He succeeded somehow. He just wanted to take Daniel’s mind off things. He just wanted to see him smile and laugh. And he’s never really that good at comforting people ... even those who count so much for him.

“Thanks.”

“There’s nothing to thank me about. I didn’t do anything.”

“You are here. That’s the most important.”

Kisses on his neck. Light touches. That makes him moans with pleasure. He never holds back noises, he knows his boyfriend likes it.

“Congrats, you were amazing out there. You surprised me, I knew you could do it.”

“I’m waiting for you to join me ... it’s been so long ...”

“I’ll try, I’ll try. I know you can’t resist my shoey.”

“Still want to throw up when I think about it. Honestly, that’s the easiest way to catch a sickness.”

The oldest hold tightens around him. He can’t complain. Max’s never been so touchy than with his aussie.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Maxy.”

He turns around, taking full advantage of the embrace. He leans forward to kiss those lips that tempted him so long and that he missed so much, masked.

“And still waiting to add Ricciardo to my name.”

“You mean this?”

“I-”

They are interrupted by the opening of the door. They separate quickly, by fear of being discovered (which is kind of controversial since their teams know) and Lando enters the room, an unhappy look on his face. The british freezes immediately.

“Did I ... walk on something?”

“Hm...”

They smile shyly at each other. A bit embarrassed.

“Anyway” resumes the youngest and his face darkens “Can I ... stay with you ?”

It a bit strange how they’re suddenly feeling like parenting Lando. But Max advances to take the newcomer by the arm.

“What’s wrong ?“

The brit shakes his head, tears in his eyes.

“A lot of things.” he whispers softly, broken voice.

The urge of taking him in his arms. 

Max never thought he would be a good parent. He always thinks about how his dad raised him. He always thinks about icy glances, refused kisses, barely touches. He never felt loved. 

That’s hard to conceive, to admit, but when he goes back in the past, when he closes his eyes, he feels sad, he feels unable to understand. He feels like he sought affection and approval his entire life.

He feels such a torment that only calms down when he’s with Daniel. Always. 

And, somehow, Lando anyhow gives him the feeling of wanting to be better, to be there for him. 

The youngest just lets go, taken by the embrace, shoulders shaken by soft sobs. Daniel soon adds to the hug and their position isn’t the most handy ever but yet they find in it such a comfort.

Knocks on the door. Lando shudders against them.

“If it's Carlos, don’t open. Please, don’t-”

Daniel opens the door without even looking and a worried spaniard breaks through.

“Lando ! Lando, cariño, why didn’t you tell me ...”

Max steps back. His boyfriend and him served as a shelter and it’s kind of funny to see how the situation meliorates in front of them. How much Lando hesitates but finally almost jumps in the arms of Carlos.

The youngest looks at them one more time, once again a bit shyly, embarrassed, but thankful. And then the door shuts and they are left alone.

“Where were we?” asks Daniel, a lazy smile on his lips, much, much closer than they were when Mclaren’s duo left the room.

He steps forward, taking back his aussie’s lips with a satisfied humming. Arms wrapped around his waist.

Did he said he belonged to RedBull’s crowd ?

Well that’s not entirely true.

He mostly belongs there. In the arms of Daniel. To Daniel. 

“I think it was about my podium ...” he whispers, smirking, waiting just a little bit to make his boyfriend out of breath ”and how about you’d make me Max Ricciardo.”

**Author's Note:**

> a bit late, maybe, since the quali are starting soon but well ... we can say I had a busy week ? now finally in vacations, i can rest a bit and i'm at full capacity x)
> 
> still haven't find the Picture that will make me draw, i wanted to do Max on his podium but i don't know yet, we'll see ...
> 
> I hope you liked this os !
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
